


Let the Night Be Dark for All of Me.

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Guardian Angel AU, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by soulmarshal's art, Love, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation hinted at, Sexual Content, Similes, True Love, lotsss of similes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: A gift (and a proper thank you) for the lovely soulmarshal<3A poem inspired by their Guardian Angel AU & Reincarnation AU Ignoct art, as well as Robert Frost's poems "Acceptance" and "Nothing Gold Can Stay"





	Let the Night Be Dark for All of Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farewell/gifts).



It was like a blank leaflet sent

Blowing off a cluttered desk--

Paper loosed in the wind,

As if from a breeze

Through a forgotten open window

Noctis wondered at how an item,

So trivial such as this,

A snow-white feather,

Could on its own wings carry

A memory so substantial and so bold

 

His cupped palm his only net

To catch this errant treasure

Before it met its ashen doom,

So surely to burn up, in frame

Of yellow-white beams of Sun

Upon his worn chestnut floor

 

And all throughout the Day

Down of white lined his pocket close

Meetings droning along and long

He hoped and pleaded,

Wished and begged

Of the Sun to trade him

Back the Night such as his name

 

Dusk drags her indigo fingers,

Painting Twilight across the sky

Noctis watches out his windows,

Busying himself with Life--

Awaiting

 

Ignis first came to him

On the heels of Blood and Daemon screams

He could not bind the hands of Fate,

But bend their will, he did;

And prevent a blow to kill

Neither are unscathed,

Both are eternally scarred

 

Vigil at the young prince’s bedside he’d sat,

An unearthly golden glow in periphery

Pressed bespoke, pompadour slicked _just so;_

A perfect being cheering on the Life

Of an imperfect one

 

Great Fear or Peril, their only ties

Palpitations of an anxious, teenage heart;

Claws or swords meant to rend;

Petulance, Corruption, and Vengeance

Wearing the hide of a millenias-old man;

A royal heirloom coveting his very Soul

 

But now, Ignis sails

To his Beloved Sovereign

Across blue Darkness

Spindly talons of Nightmare fingers

Try and fail to take captive

His Dearest Noctis

 

To be smitten,

He forbade himself

But smitten, Ignis was

Immortal heart meeting

Its perfect match within the chest

Of a young mortal Lucian king

 

Noctis’s catcher of macabre Dreams

Appears to him like pure Shadow

Plumage smooth like

Blankets from blizzards

Finally, motes of Light

Shift like the Cosmos to take on

The notion and shape

Of his Vespertine Love

 

Sonorous voices hushed,

Whispered against skin

Eternal secrets shared around

Twisted bedsheets of black

Silk like liquid Dark--

Flowing around and over

The twining of limbs

 

Neverending hunger for this;

A spine curving towards another’s,

Or hips caged by knees

And thighs that shake

A name upon a breath

That’s quickened

 

Fingers play along bodies,

Like harp strings hum

Hips roll as ocean waves

The sonation of a wing

Outstretching upon air

All things whole,

And all things

Complete

 

Noctis’s name

Tears from Ignis’s throat

Like a dying man’s prayer

And after, they always follow

One another with the press

Of foreheads and mouths

And away a flutter,

Of a single feather

Unseen and missed ‘til Morning’s wake

 

Noctis is a watchful eye

Over every line of Ignis

Memorization

In preservation of

A Love so clandestine

And perhaps so Fated

 

When curtains of lashes

Fall under the spell

Of sleep over Midnight blue,

Ignis takes his turn of admiration

Until Day brings rise

To her orb of Fire in the sky

 

But, until then,

He shall hold tight and unwavering

To this wonderment of his

Charcoal strands catch

Moonlight like a crown of Stars

A hot tear of gilded ichor falls,

Gold dripping, cooling,

Absorbing into threads of fabric beneath

A memory like a familiar Dream,

Kept safe in that little metal pool

Ignis flips the pillow

 

No Fear, only quiescence

Yes, for both of them,

And for the fragile now

A Guardian surrounds himself

In the all-encompassing still life

Of his much adored Night

Until another, on and on

Forevermore

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line in one of my favourite poems by Robert Frost, "Acceptance"
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out soulmarshal's wonderful art on tumblr under that name and @cryhollow, as well!!
> 
> Comments, thoughts, and kudos are welcome and adored :)
> 
> And you can find me, as always, on tumblr @thefire-in-the-nightsky and @nauka_o_ogniuXV on twitter!


End file.
